yugioh behind the scenes
by Fire Coral
Summary: basically it's about what might happen behind the scenes on yu-gi-oh... plz r&r!:)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh…

Now on with the story!

YU-GI-OH

Behind the scenes!

"This coffee tastes off," said an annoyed Bakura.

"That's because you're off," replied Yami smirking at Bakura.

"Oh, and I spose you think that's funny don't you pharaoh?" Asked Bakura, glaring at Yami.

"Yes actually I do, Tomb Robber," Yami said.

"Grrrr, I'll get you for that," snarled Bakura pointing his finger at the now laughing Pharaoh!

Then Bakura walked over to Marik and they started to have a bit of a chat!

"Sooooo Bakuraaaaaaaa, wassuuuuup?" Asked Marik who was chugging down sugar drinks, with at least four tablespoons of sugar in tiny plastic cups!

"Um, nothing really, oh and we gotta come up with a new world domination plan, don't you agree Marik?" Bakura asked.

"Yeahhhhhhhh Bakuraaaaaaa, you'rrrrre totalyyyyyyyyyy riiiiiiiight," said Marik, still gulping down those drinks!

"Ummm, I'm going to go and talk to Ryou now so you stay here and, umm keep yourself busy with those sugar drinks!" said Bakura drifting away from Marik and closer to Ryou.

"Hi Bakura," said Ryou cheerfully to his yami.

"Oh, hi Ryou, if Marik comes near you I suggest you walk away from him as quickly as possible because he's gone totally psycho," said a very concerned Bakura looking around him nervously!

"Yeah, uh I believe you and all, but I think I might go and help Malik with Marik," replied Ryou as he walked over to Malik who was trying to stop Marik from drinking anymore of those sugar drinks, they were starting to get to Marik now!

"I'm the pharaoh, and I'm such a prick!" yelled Marik as he stumbled round the room high on sugar, which is definitely a sign to RUN FOR YOUR LIVES A HIGH ON SUGAR YAMI IS WANDERING THE STREETS, but luckily for all those innocent townspeople things with Marik did not go out of hand, except for the fact that now Yami was in a very bad mood and did not want to talk to anybody, especially Bakura!

"Why hello there pharaoh," said Bakura slyly walking next to Yami who was fuming at even the sight of Bakura!

"Get lost Bakura, I'm warning you," growled Yami looking straight ahead, so when Bakura stood infront of Yami grinning all hell broke out! "I'm gonna kill you Tomb Robber," shouted Yami and he started to chase Bakura round and round the room!

"Arrrggghh, somebody help me please, anyone," yelled Bakura not looking back!

"I'll help…"

"Anyone but you Marik," said Bakura as he started to slow down, because he was getting puffed out!

Everybody else in the room was just staring at the to Yamis chasing each other like wild animals!

"Umm, should we help Bakura?" asked Ryou looking worryingly at Bakura.

"No, lets see what happens next," said Kaiba, wondering if he could use this 'incident' as blackmail to Yugi!

A couple of hours had passed and Yami and Bakura had quieted down, but they continued to glare at each other!

"So, what should we do, I mean we don't have to go on the set for at least an hour, so maybe we could play a game?" Asked Ryou as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ryou," complimented Serenity, also standing from the chair she was sitting on.

"Lets play murder in the dark, we'll just turn the lights off and close the curtains and everything will be perfect," said Mai.

"Okay, if you pull out the piece of paper that has a cross on it, it means your it, and you have to try and find people in the dark and tag them, they then lie down in the spot that you've tagged them in, and then the lights come back on in 10 minuets!" Said Ryou.

So everyone pulled out their folded piece of paper, and then the room went dark and everyone scrambled to a hiding place!

'Okay who should I find first, perhaps

Marik, or maybe that stupid pharaoh and I can actually kill him!' thought an excited Bakura as he walked round the huge room trying to find someone!

'Hmm, it's the pharaoh, yesssss,' thought Bakura happily!

"Why hello again pharaoh," whispered Bakura slyly smirking at Yami who was almost whimpering!

"Uh, hello Bakura," stumbled Yami

"Ok the fact is I now have THE perfect chance to KILL you," said Bakura, staring at Yami.

Bakura dived at Yami, but Yami was lucky enough to get out of the way just in time!

"You'll never catch me tomb robber!" Shouted Yami.

"I wouldn't count on that, you dumbass pharaoh," replied Bakura as he quickly caught up to Yami, but just before Bakura could grab hold of Yami the lights went on and they both froze!

"What in Ra's name is going on here said a very annoyed Isis as she glared at Bakura and Yami.

"Uh, sorry Isis," both men muttered shifting their feet!

"Hmm, well I suggest we continue this 'game' after, because we have a scene to do," said Isis walking towards the door.

"Hey sis, what scene is it," asked a very curious Malik.

"You're on your ship dear brother and you are babbling on about something which no one will understand," replied Isis.

"That sounds easy enough," said Malik.

"Believe me Malik it's not," said Yami nicely to Malik.

"How would you know you're deformed," said Malik simply which made Bakura and Marik literally roar with laughter!

"Grrrr, why did I say that," said Yami hitting his head against a very hard brick wall!

A few hours later…

"You know, I would really like it, if just once, just one time the baddies would get to win," said an annoyed Malik.

"Yeah, I spose your right," replied Bakura, not even taking any notice of Malik!

A few more hours passed and the yu-gi-oh crew decided to go home!

RYOU'S HOUSE 

"Well I think I might go to bed, goodnight Bakura," said Ryou yawning as he made hid way upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ok then, sleep well my hikari," replied Bakura as he followed Ryou upstairs to his own room.

I hope you enjoyed my the story- plz r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story! Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh…   
NEXT MORNING Everyone in the yu-gi-oh crew were all practicing lines, except for Bakura and Marik who were trying to come up with a world domination plan, which wasn't going to well since the two yami's never seemed to like agreeing with each other!   
"Look Marik, I really think that my plan is better than yours, only because I don't know if challenging the pharaoh to a duel will work, remember all those other times we tried that and it always got us stuck in the shadow realm. I really don't want to be stuck there again," said Bakura trying to reason with a stubborn Marik! 

"Grrr, fine we'll use your plan, running up behind the pharaoh, tripping him and then grabbing his millenium puzzle. It just seems so boring though," Marik replied staring at the floor with a stoned look on his face.

"Ok, good, we're sticking with my plan. Just one thing Marik I think you drank a little too many of those sugar drinks, you look kinda stoned!" Bakura stated as he started to walk towards the pharaoh.

Yami was just being a normal person, minding his own business and unfortunately he was not aware of Bakura and Marik who were sneaking up behind him.

"NOW MARIK!" Bakura shouted to Marik who then raced up to Yami and tripped him up. Then Bakura came racing past Yami and he tried to grab the millenium puzzle but didn't succeed since the pharaoh tripped up Bakura. After about 3 seconds Marik realized what had happened so he came to the rescue…or not because when he came running towards Bakura, Yami quickly tripped up Marik aswell. So in a heap on the floor were three dumbfounded Yami's just staring into space!

"Uhh, Bakura, are you alright?" Asked Ryou.

"Huh, um, yeah I'm fine Ryou where's Marik?" Bakura replied getting up from where Yami had tripped him.

"He's next to you," said Ryou gesturing to Marik who was still sitting on the floor.

"MARIK, YOU IDOIT WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING WHEN YAMI TRIPPED ME, YOU PATHETIC MORON?" Bakura shouted out gasping for air when he had finished talking!

"Umm, I dunno, it takes time for things to sink into me, you should know that now," Marik replied, less harshly frowning at Bakura who was literally red by this time!

"Hehe, well I think you two make a perfect couple," snickered Yami grinning at Bakura and Marik.

"Grrr. Pharaoh I suggest you stay out of my conversation with Marik unless you want to find yourself stuck in a cupboard or some other cramped place," Bakura replied glaring at Yami, who backed off a little.

The hours droned by and since there was nothing particularly interesting to do the yu-gi-oh folk started to make their way home, but it wasn't like home was gonna be more interesting then where they already were!

"Ryyyyyyyyyyooooooouuu, I'm BORED," groaned Bakura pacing around the living room bored as hell!

"Well, why don't you paint a picture?" Ryou suggested walking into his living room.

"That's borrrring," Bakura replied like a 3 year old!

"Um, why don't you go and visit Marik?" Ryou said.

"Fine, but I'm only going to Marik's house coz I'm so godamn BORED," exclaimed Bakura as he walked out the front door.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"MARIK, OPEN UP, I'M BORED!" Shouted Bakura almost breaking the door down!

"Jeez Bakura, you know we do have a bell, why don't you try it sometime," Marik said looking at how badly Bakura had wrecked the door.

"Nah, it's more fun my way," Bakura replied walking into Marik's house. "I'm bored, that's the ONLY reason I came over here, got it?" Asked Bakura, picking up some sort of breakable item and dropping it on the floor.

"BAKURA!" Yelled Marik with a gobsmacked look on his face!

"Yes Marik," Bakura said simply.

"WHY DID YOU DROP THAT ORNAMENT, MALIK'S GONNA KILL ME, THAT WAS HIS FAVOURITE!" Yelled Marik again as he picked up the pieces of glass and throwing them into the bin. "Now I have to go and buy another one, and you're coming with me,"

"What, no way," replied Bakura.

"If you come with me to the ornaments shop, I'll…I'll buy you an ice-cream, ok?" Bargained Marik.

"Hmmm, ok," said Bakura following Marik out of the house.

So the two yamis made their way down the street and into the ornaments shop.

"Ok, Bakura, do me a huge favor and please don't touch anything," Marik pleaded leaving Bakura alone with breakable objects, which is never a good idea!

Bakura being Bakura was never going to listen to Marik or anyone else for that matter, so as he walked around each of the glass ornaments he tried to find the most expensive one and when it did, passers by could hear screaming coming from the ornaments shop, which could only be Marik's!

"BAKURA!" Yelled Marik his face going bright red!

"Yes Marik, I swear to Ra that I did not touch or break anything," said Bakura as he put on a straight face.

"Well then Bakura who broke that very, very expensive ornament?" Asked Marik.

"The boogey man," replied Bakura seriously.

"For Ra's sake Bakura, come on we're leaving, now," sighed Marik dragging Bakura out the door only to be stopped by a sound that came from the man behind the counter.

"Ahem, gentlemen haven't you forgotten something?" The shopkeeper asked with a frown on his face.

Marik growled, his scowl becoming bigger by the second!

"Uh, yeah, sorry, how much was that ornament?" He asked taking out his wallet. Bakura started grinning.

"$3,000," replied the shopkeeper, Marik's eyes went wide.

"Shit," he muttered underneath his breath, "Ok," Marik said taking out a credit card and handing it over the counter.

After all that had been settled and the two yamis were out on the streets, Bakura spoke…

"So, do I still get that ice-cream you promised?"

"No,"

"Aw, why not,"

"Because I said so, that's why,"

"But that's not faaaaiir Marik,"

"I don't care,"

"You're mean,"

"Good,"

"I'm going home,"

"Good,"

"Bye,"

"Just hurry up and leave already,"

"Fine," said Bakura walking off in a different direction, only to find that he was going the wrong way, so he turned around and walked towards his house.


End file.
